La inteligente y el arrogante
by Victoire Black
Summary: Nadie apostaría por lo nuestro, estoy segura. Nadie nos daría una pizca de confianza, nadie diría que somos compatibles. Pero acá estamos, besando, amando, tocando, riendo y siendo felices en la oscuridad, en los rincones más ocultos del colegio, en cosas prohibidas que nunca dejarán de ser un secreto.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, simplemente uso los personajes de Jotaká por diversión.

* * *

**La inteligente y el arrogante.**

* * *

Me levanto, me visto, me arreglo, bajo a la Sala Común, junto mis cosas, y salgo de la torre. Camino uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, veintiséis, ochenta y cinco, noventa y siete, doscientos treinta y dos pasos, y lo veo. Lo veo a _él_. El mundo se detiene para mi. Al instante, giro dos veces la cabeza para asegurarme de que nadie nos vea, de que nadie esté mirando en esta dirección específica. Me acerco unos pasos más, y lo veo mirando alrededor, su cabello rubio destaca. Me mira, y me pierdo en el gris de sus ojos. Me sonríe, le sonrío. Me inclino hacia él y lo beso, despacio, con ternura, con amor. No nos dirigimos ni media palabra cuando, al separarnos, hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado y cada uno sigue su camino, yo para el Gran Salón y él seguramente para su sala común.

Entro al comedor luego de muchos pasos más, cien quizá, doscientos tal vez, no lo sé. La misma monotonía de siempre. Mientras me encamino a la mesa de mi casa, saludo a varios amigos, compañeros, conocidos, familiares. Voy saludando con una sonrisa falsa a todos con la mano, dedicando palabras simpáticas que salen de mi boca sin que yo las piense, como lo haría un robot muggle. Hago la cuenta, y finalmente resuelvo que di cuatrocientos pasos desde que salí de la Sala Común, hasta que me senté entre mis amigos. Bastante para ser sólo la mañana, pero era necesario: tenía que esquivar a todos para encontrarme con mi príncipe.

Cuando salgo de comer, todo es rutina nuevamente. Saludo con la monotonía habitual a todos, me quedo hablando de algún artículo de Corazón de Bruja con unas chicas de quinto, y sigo avanzando. Al llegar a la puerta, me despido de algunos compañeros, y me encamino con unos cuantos más hacia el salón de Runas Antiguas, en el cuarto piso. Me siento en primera fila, y él en la última. Al poco rato, aviso que me siento mal, y salgo de clases cinco minutos antes de la hora del recreo. Entro al primer baño que encuentro en el piso, y pocos minutos después lo veo entrar. Trancamos la puerta y la rutina se rompe. Con él siempre es diferente, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, no es previsible, no _somos_ previsibles.

Salimos con disimulo luego de que Myrtle la Llorona nos encuentre en el cubículo 3, suelte uno de esos gritos típicos suyos, y me de charla sobre sus visitas al baño de prefectos. Sabe que no puede hablar sobre nosotros, sobre lo que ve habitualmente en los baños, porque está amenazada; ella habla, y nosotros hablamos. Es de las que cumplen sus promesas aún después de muerta, dice mi amante siempre, y reímos. Siempre reímos.

Continúan las clases de la mañana, y aviso que voy al baño más seguido de lo que una persona en verdad es capaz de ir al día. Confío en que no sospechen nada, pero es tan obvio que hasta Dumbledore podría darse cuenta. Entro al baño y entra él atrás mío. Me sonríe, le sonrío, nos besamos: se rompe la rutina, una vez más. Almuerzo, y más besos. Clase nuevamente, besos. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clase compartida con los de su casa, y nos fugamos dentro del bosque prohibido, sabemos a qué atenernos y cómo ocultarnos. La experiencia ayuda. Recreo, nos ocultamos en el campo de Quidditch, en el lago, en el bosque nuevamente, detrás del castillo, en más baños, en salones, detrás de tapices y armaduras...

¡Ay, de nosotros, que somos adictos el uno del otro!

No sé qué pensará la gente cuando se descubra nuestro pequeño gran secreto, cuando gritemos a los cuatro vientos que lo nuestro es más que un producto de las hormonas adolescentes, cuando hagamos saber a todos que una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff están juntos. Si los de Slytherin aborrecen y subestiman a los de Gryffindor, más de lo mismo sucede entre mi casa y la de mi amado. Van a tener ganas de matarme.

Voy a ser objeto de cuchicheo por los de Gryffindor, de burla por los de Slytherin, de repudio por los de Ravenclaw, y de... bueno, más que sonrisas no puedo ganarme de Hufflepuff. Abrí la brecha entre su casa y la mía, me animé a salir con un Huffy, pero ¿acaso podré darlo a conocer sabiendo lo que va a pasar? No sé qué opina él del tema, pero yo prefiero quedarme en las sombras, así estamos bien.

Por que además de todo, ¿quién diría que la perfecta prefecta de sexto año, la inteligente y sumisa Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, podría estar saliendo con el arrogante más estúpido de todo Hufflepuff, Zacharías Smith? Nadie apostaría por lo nuestro, estoy segura. Nadie nos daría una pizca de confianza, nadie diría que somos compatibles. Pero acá estamos, besando, amando, tocando, riendo y siendo felices en la oscuridad, en los rincones más ocultos del colegio, en cosas prohibidas que nunca dejarán de ser un secreto.


End file.
